Vehicles often include a windshield, one or more side windows, a rear window or backlite, and/or additional windows. These windows can be formed from glass, high-strength rigid polymer, flexible transparent plastic, or other transparent material. Some windows (e.g., the windshield) are typically fixed relative to the surrounding areas of the vehicle body. Other windows can be moveably supported by the vehicle body.